Forever
by InstumentumMortis
Summary: As Arthur prepares to leave his home with Alfred and move someplace more quiet, he stumbles upon an old memory that became the turning point of their relationship.


A/N: Based off of a really great picture you can find here; http (:/) blulious dot tumblr dot com post/12755590790 (just remove the spaces and obviously replace the DOT with actual dots and bam. Idk I was in the mood for fluff and cute old men came onto my Tumblr dash so here you go.

* * *

Arthur rubbed his bleary eyes with balled up fists and bent forward as he reached into the box before him. His spine creaked and whined in protest but he paid it no mind; the task at hand was far more important than his personal comfort. He and Alfred were preparing to move and it was important they sorted through their belongings before they departed. They had previously agreed only to take what was necessary and give the rest away to charities, neighbours, and the less fortunate.

It was almost like they were running away, and in a way they were. Together they'd picked a cabin hidden in the foliage and peace of the woods in the outskirts of their current town of residence. A small, humble abode shadowed by trees and dressed in shrubbery and weeds, but there was an ancient beauty that hung around the woodwork that drew their old souls to it's side.

They needed this place. They were rising in numbers on the scale of age and it was agreed upon much earlier in their relationship that when the time came, when they knew they leave the comfort of life soon, they would abandon everything and live peaceful until their passing.

Memories brought happiness to his core and his eyes crinkled as he smiled. His wrinkled fingers closed around something soft and pliant and he pulled it from the box, curiosity spread over his visage.

It was a little white bear, crisp, clean, and bright white as though it were newly bought…and he remembered.

Though the two of them wore simple, matching wedding bands, they had never actually been married. Instead, while still resting in their youth, they eloped in a quiet place and as a gift, Alfred had given this to Arthur, telling him that it was a good luck charm. It was meant to bring longevity to their relationship and although Arthur had laughed at him, here he was holding it, still as madly in love with Alfred as he had been in the past.

Some people fought their entire lives to find a person they could grow old with, but Alfred had slipped into Arthur's with as little effort on Arthur's part as possible. In fact, it was Alfred who pressed their relationship and Alfred who asked out Arthur in the beginning. And at the start Arthur had been very hesitant, but as time passed, the emotions stirring in his heart mounted inexplicably.

Arthur held the small bear to his chest and closed his eyes. For a moment he pictured himself, 24, furiously dragging his paintbrush over a clean canvas. And Alfred at his side, watching with curious anticipation and silently urging him on. Alfred was then, and even now to this day, his personal source of inspiration, strength, and perseverance.

A pair of arms enveloped him from behind and the man in question pulled Arthur back against himself. He voluntarily moulded into Alfred's touch and opened his eyes, beaming as he held the rabbit up for him to see. 'Look what I've found.' He muttered quietly.

Alfred touched the top of the bear's head and mirrored Arthur's smile. 'I honestly thought you got rid of that. I didn't think you ever took it seriously.' He replied, but his pleasure couldn't be missed in his tone.

'I'm sorry, I know I laughed at you then, but it always meant a lot to me.' Sheepish and shy, Arthur nudged his nose against the underside of Alfred's chin. 'But you should know I'd never pitch out anything you give me. Every gift is a treasure.' Maybe he was too sentimental, and maybe he didn't care, the only thing that truly mattered to him was the light that crept into Alfred's features from his admonition.

'Careful,' Laughed Alfred. 'you'll give me a heart attack if you don't stop being cute. I'm too old for that.' A tempting tease stroked his tone as he kissed the crown of Arthur's head. 'But seriously, I'm glad you kept it. It means a lot to me that you did.' His grip around the Brit tensed just a fraction as if he were afraid Arthur would wriggle away.

Arthur snorted. 'Shove it.' His words were followed by a kiss, sweet, simple, a perch of lips against lips that lingered after he pulled away and lay his head upon Alfred's shoulder, smiling. 'He'll stay with me for as long as you do.'

'That's going to be a long time Arthur, because I'm staying with you forever.' A light laugh skipped from Alfred's lips and he seemed to melt right into Arthur as they sat there on the floor, cuddled close.

'Forever?'

_'Forever.'_


End file.
